Star Fire
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: A quiet night, reflecting on the stars and one's self. Until Pharaoh interrupts.


**Star Fire**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

Every single little star was a broken dream, a faded promise. They burned in intensity, appearing bright and happy. Maybe they were mocking him, alone down on earth. Yet maybe they had found new dreamers; starry eyed like their dreams above. It didn't matter though. While they burned brightly, he was still trapped in his own dull rainbow that was no more than shades of grey.

Night time was where he belonged. It was clear in everything he once had been and what he had become. Thieves did not steal in the day if it was unnecessary and Egyptian moonlight stole less years from the face than harsh sunlight. And now, was he not a "yami," a word that meant darkness in the tongue of his pale haired host? Night time was his home. Still, the stars burned in unwanted regrets.

Sometimes he just wanted to tell them, "Stars hide your fires," like the lines from the play of a long dead mortal. He could not bear on those nights to look upon them. Yet, he continued to love them; he was a thief and they were like the treasures he used to steal.

"What are you doing out here, tomb robber?"

He sighed. The last thing he had needed was the Pharaoh to find him here, lost in thought. He was tempted to play the part of his young host, but the boy never wore the trench coat that he himself wore now. Likely it was the coat that had informed the Pharaoh of just whom he had come across in Domino Park. With the distrust that existed between them, the other man would not leave until he had first. And first he would be. It was not his desire for his softer, introspective side to be discovered. Not by the one behind him.

It was time to play the role of devil.

"Why Yami, how lovely to see you. I was just thinking of your puzzle and how I'd take it from you tonight. Maybe I would break into your home and steal it while it hung around the neck of your sleeping hikari."

The attack hit where it had been aimed. Pharaoh tensed in anger, looking for a chance to strike him no doubt. What verbal assault would he use now to advance Pharaoh's anger?

Yet the air was getting chill and his host's body was weak; made easily ill. As just a spirit, he would not have to deal with it and could leave the host to fight the sickness. However, then he would have to wait a long period of time before he could make use of the body again. Thus, it was time to go home.

He stood. Brushed past the Pharaoh and was stopped when Pharaoh reached out and took his arm.

"What makes you think you can touch me?"

"What have you been doing out here? This is not the first time you've been seen out here."

Ah, he had been spied on. That may mean that he cannot lie his way through further questions. Yet he was an ambitious spirit. If Pharaoh wanted to challenge his lying ability, he would stand to the test and come out victor.

"Surely you have been told why it is not safe to go alone into the park at night?" a devious smirk emphasized his point.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed and he took a step back. Ah yes, he was not one to put something like that past one such as he. Dark parks at night, especially in major cities, where dangerous places to tread. The thief could easily be one of those things that made the area so dangerous.

"I do not doubt your ability to do wrong." Pharaoh said. The thief frowned, realizing that the other had not bought the explanation. "But there have been few reports of attacks in this area. Domino Park is the safest it's ever been and what few incidents have occurred does not have your usual… flare."

"I did not realize I had a usual flare."

"You know what it is I mean. Now, will you tell me what you are doing here or will I have to join you every night until I find out?"

"I doubt you'd enjoy the company."

"We'll see." The Pharaoh had taken those words as a challenge.

The last thing the thief wanted to force upon himself was Pharaoh's presence. It was time to admit defeat; a task that normally would be too difficult for him to admit to. However, star gazing usually made him feel vulnerable and defeated. And if it got rid if the Pharaoh, maybe it would not matter.

So he faced the Pharaoh, ready to take that step over the edge and face the murky fate that this would offer. Only to find that Pharaoh was gone and in his place stood the small hikari.

"I'm sorry about Yami, Bakura." The child said, understanding clear in his eyes. The boy was far too able to read others' emotions than was good for him. "Just let Ryou get some rest, okay?"

And that was that. The child left, surely to go home and follow his own advice.

Bakura took one last look at the stars. They had found new dreamers, he supposed. In starry eyed hikaris like the child and his own.


End file.
